Rituals
by socgrl
Summary: What happens after the elevator scene in Pulse Rate...names fixed (thanks navychick)


Title: Rituals  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: This fic is based on the song "She Only Smokes When She Drinks" by Joe Nichols. It takes place after the scene at the elevators during "Pulse Rate". By the way I know Mac doesn't actually smoke and after the whole incident with the PO during the episode it's out of place. But I took some liberty, this is fiction. So just read ( By the way.thanks for the heads up navychick, the name has been fixed!  
  
0200 Zulu  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
Georgetown  
  
It had become a sort of ritual for Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Whenever she was frustrated with work or relationship issues she would come to McMurphy's, grab a seat at the bar, and have a drink. Granted, it was her usual (non-alcoholic) tonic water with a twist of lime.  
  
She had no idea why she was so comfortable in a bar considering her past with alcohol abuse. She just figured she needed to face her problems head on. It comforted her to know that even though she was in a bar she was strong enough to not fall victim to old habits. The only habit she was surprised she had picked up was an occasional cigarette while at the bar, but nothing more then a social habit. The only problem with coming into a bar alone was the fact that Mac was continuously hit on by the male patrons. Couldn't they tell she just wanted to have a drink by herself after a long day at work?  
  
Unbeknownst to Mac her best friend and partner, Commander Harmon Rabb, walked into McMurphy's and made his way to the back of the bar to one of the booths. Harm had also made it a ritual to come to McMurphy's after work to have a beer or two. In the past it was a ritual he and Mac shared, but that was a long time ago. It had seemed like forever since they even had a "platonic bowl of pasta." Sure he knew she was busy with work and with Clay and so was he, well with Mattie. He just wanted to be close to her. Just as he suspected, Clay had once again stood her up because he was too busy with work.  
  
Harm wasn't stalking Mac, although sometimes it seemed that way. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He didn't have the strength to talk to her just yet. He was still licking his wounds from Paraguay and feeling guilty about the way he treated her when she stopped by his apartment with the Imes case files. He could see the sorrow and regret in her eyes. He could feel that she still cared for him, but was scared of failing. Right now he was just trying to get back on her good side. Besides the light banter in the office was slowly getting back to normal. If he could only realize when it is appropriate to make certain comments.  
  
'Damnit' he thought. 'Why the hell do I say what's on my mind at the wrong times. And the times I want to say what's in my heart I cannot even find the words.'  
  
So here they both were again. At McMurphy's. Mac at the bar. Harm in a booth. And Mac totally oblivious to the fact that her best friend was even there.  
  
As if on cue, a tall man walked in the door and looked around. Spotting Mac he walked up to the bar. He was not unattractive, in fact much to the contrary. He was in very good shape. His muscular figure could be made out through his suit shirt. He had short blond hair that was gelled up.  
  
As usual, Harm tensed at the scene before him, but knew nothing would come of it. When Mac came to McMurphy's for her evening retreat she was in no mood to be picked up by anyone.  
  
As "Don Juan" made his way to the bar Mac stopped the bartender and asked him for a cigarette. "Sure Colonel, here you go," he responded in a very friendly manner. "Thanks Mike," she replied.  
  
"Here let me get that for you," the stranger said as he sat down at the bar next to Mac.  
  
A little apprehensive she replied, "Thanks, but I think I can handle it." She reached across the bar for a pack of matches she knew Mike kept handy.  
  
He tried once more striking the match, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
She obliged and extended the cigarette to him. She offered a "Thanks" and then turned back to the football game on tv and her drink.  
  
Not willing to give up, the guy tried again, "Excuse me, Colonel was it? I didn't catch your first name," he prodded.  
  
"That's because I didn't give it out," she said turning to acknowledge him but the look on her faced said very clearly "Leave me alone."  
  
But he just wouldn't get the gist. "Here let me buy you a drink. Mike was it? Here get me two of whatever you have on tap," he says throwing a couple of bucks down on the bar.  
  
"That won't be necessary," said Mac attempting to convey once more that she was not interested.  
  
"Here, I'll tell you what," more insistent then ever, he attempted again. "I'm gonna play a quick game of darts to give you time to think my offer over. I'll be back in a few Colonel. Believe me, you won't be disappointed." At that he walked to the other corner of the bar where Harm sat, to the dart board.  
  
"Hey, name's Harm, mind if I play a round against you?" Harm said trying to get his attention. He knew Mac would pay no attention to the man that was trying to hit on her so there was no need to worry about her seeing him.  
  
"Sure, it's Ryan," he said. "Play for a couple of bucks? I'm trying to impress a lady"  
  
At this Harm laughed, but not so much that it sounded rude. "Yeah, is 20 a game too steep?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm feelin lucky tonight. Hopefully I'll be taking that sexy brunette home with me."  
  
Harm just took another sip of his beer and rolled his eyes into his mug. "Yeah, she is definitely beautiful," Harm said. "But I think you're a little in over your head."  
  
"What makes you say that, I've got her hook, line, and sinker!" Ryan replied a little too cocky for his own good.  
  
"I've been coming to this bar for a long time. And I have see many good looking guys just like yourself get shot down by the beautiful Colonel," he stated rather matter of fact.  
  
"You one of those poor saps?" he suggested.  
  
"In a way I guess. I never had the guts to take the leap in the first place. My own damn fault I guess you could say," Harm returned.  
  
"Yeah, well the loosing streak against that woman is gonna end tonight. And I'm gonna be the one she finally decides to go home with."  
  
Harm walked over to the dartboard and grabbed two sets of darts and gave one set to Ryan.  
  
Harm takes aim, "So you lit her cigarette, you're feelin pretty good," Harm says.  
  
"Damn straight," Ryan says.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you think you've got a shot. Well, most girls you probably would," replies Harm.  
  
"I know I've got a shot. I'm what she's waited her whole life for. I mean if you come into a place like this, looking that good, you have to expect to be picked up. Tonight's her lucky night."  
  
This whole cocky thing was really starting to piss Harm off. But it didn't bother him too much because with this next shot he was gonna with this round of darts.  
  
"Yeah this is that kind of place, but she ain't that kind of girl."  
  
Intrigued with what Harm was saying Ryan opted for another round. "Double or nothing."  
  
"You're on!" Harm stated. Continuing on with their previous conversation, "You're readin' it all wrong. Let me tell you about her," Harm trailed off noticing that he had Ryan' attention.  
  
"She only smokes when she drinks. She only drinks now and then. Now and then when she's tired of bein' let down by men. You can give her a light. But it's not what you think. Everybody knows she only drinks alone. And she only smokes when drinks," he ended as he stuck another bulls eye.  
  
"Well, Harm. This has been fun. But I'm gonna go back to that beautiful woman, and prove you wrong." Ryan handed Harm the forty bucks he owed him and walked back up to the bar.  
  
Mac, who obviously had no interest in this man, was contentedly finishing up her drink and watching as the Philadelphia Eagles scored again. 'Damnit' she thought as McNabb threw for a touchdown deep in the end zone.  
  
"Not an Eagles fan?" Ryan asked as he found his seat again next to Mac.  
  
"Not really, No" she said once again paying no attention to him.  
  
"I'm more of a Cowboys fan myself," said Ryan.  
  
Mac figured she might as well tell him something to be polite but hopefully convey that she really was not interested. "I'm a Cardinals fan at heart, but I also love the Skins," she attempted to look sincere and said, "Now please I appreciate your offer from earlier, but I've had a really rough day and I would really just like to sit here with my drink and watch the game."  
  
"Well ok Colonel. I understand. But would you maybe care to dance?" He tried again putting on his best smile.  
  
"Look, I really do not wish to be rude. But could you please just leave me alone. I know the bartender pretty well and I'm sure he wouldn't mind disposing of you considering you haven't been very productive for business this evening. So if you do not wish to get your ass kicked by a female Marine Colonel and then get thrown out of this fine establishment I suggest you go back over to your dart board and buy yourself a beer. Otherwise please go," Mac said with anger apparent in her beautiful eyes.  
  
Harm witnessed the whole scene and all he could do was laugh to himself. 'I told you so!' he thought to Ryan.  
  
Ryan grabbed his beer off the bar and headed back to the corner where Harm sat.  
  
Looking up at him Harm said, "Did you ask her to dance?"  
  
Looking defeated Ryan nodded his head.  
  
"Let me guess, she told you no. You've got to take her some place quite and see how far that goes. Don't take it all that hard when she smiles and turns you down. For a complicated girl she ain't that hard to figure out," Harm said giving a little sympathy to Mac's newest victim.  
  
Harm got up, leaving Ryan where he stood and walked to the bar. He could see Mac physically shiver as he stood behind her. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "For a complicated girl, she ain't that hard to figure out." He ran his hand up her arm.  
  
"She only smokes when she drinks. She only drinks now and then. Now and then when she's tired of being let down by men. You can give her a light. But it's not what you think. Everybody knows, she only drinks alone. And she only smokes when she drinks."  
  
She could feel his breath on her ear and it was intoxicating. She knew he had been in the bar all along. She could feel him whenever he was near. She liked knowing that he was watching over her. She didn't feel as though he was smothering her. She just liked knowing that he cared. It made her feel more comfortable knowing he was there. When he walked up behind her she could feel electricity surge through her entire body. And her skin tingled where his fingers traced lazy circles on her arm.  
  
With her back still towards him Harm said, "Mac, I just wanted to really apologize for my behavior today in court. As a co-worker I should not have said what I did. And as a friend I committed the ultimate sin. I can only hope that you could someday forgive me," he said reaching in front of her and lifting her chin to look into his eyes.  
  
She could see the sincerity and regret for his earlier actions. "Harm, of course I'll forgive you."  
  
"Thank you," he said and surprising himself he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. He could feel that at the touch of his lips she instinctively closed her eyes. When he lifted her chin once more to look into her eyes he took a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"So where is Clay? I thought you had dinner plans?" he said inquiring, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"He was busy with work again," she said flatly.  
  
"Well I don't want to interrupt your football game, but if you're willing I still have a bowl of pasta on the menu at Chez Rabb," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Inwardly she smiled. That sparkle she saw in his eyes reaffirmed her feelings for him. No matter what she said those many months ago in Paraguay she still loved him, as much, if not more then ever.  
  
"You didn't make other plans?" she inquired.  
  
"Other then here for a beer, nope," he replied.  
  
"What about your phone call? Are you putting that "special person" on hold for the evening?" she attempted as a joke but he could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"There is only one "special person" that I can imagine spending my evening with. I don't know if you know her though. She is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corp. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has the deepest brown eyes."  
  
Self conscious, she dropped her eyes from his and looked at the floor. He once again raised her chin and said, "I wake up every morning praying that I am given the chance to get lost in those chocolate orbs," he lifted his hand to her face to draw a finger down her cheek, "And she has the softest skin I have ever touched." He looked into her eyes as if asking for permission then said in a whisper, "And she has the softest and most beautiful lips I have ever kissed." He leaned in a kissed her.  
  
As Harm drew back from Mac's lips he looked into her face. She opened her eyes and as she lifted her head to look into his eyes she licked her lips. "Harm, what does this mean?" she questioned with fear in her voice.  
  
"It means that I can't keep hiding from you. I can't keep avoiding you. I can't tell my self anymore that I'm not head over heals, truly, madly, and deeply in love with you, because the truth is, I am. So if you are willing to let me show you just how much I love you, I still have dinner for two planned at my place."  
  
"Harm I would love to!" Mac said and stood up so that she could once again kiss him. She pulled his head down to her and whispered in his ear, "I love you too; I always have, and always will."  
  
"Then lets go home Sarah!"  
  
He gave her a moment to collect her things and headed to the back of the bar to get his coat. There he found Ryan still playing darts but this time by himself.  
  
Looking over at Harm, Ryan said, "I thought you said you didn't have the guts to talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah well I finally decided that my head had won too many battles against this woman and it was time for my heart to have a chance." As he said this Mac walked up behind him, "You ready flyboy, I'm starving!"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? It was a spur of the moment idea that I decided to go with. If you like, please R&R and no flames. I do this for fun, if you don't like it, sorry. By the way was that not the best scene in a while for this season, the one in the court room at Mattie's custody hearing when Mac said that she tried to picture the man she would want to be the father of her children and she could only hope it would be Harm. Ugh, I really needed that, lol. I'm such a shipper!!!!!!! 


End file.
